


I've Turned Into A Monster (And It Keeps Getting Stronger)

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Altered States, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Feels, Forehead Kisses, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons Friendship, Mind Control, Not Canon Compliant, Possession, Post-Episode: s02e21-22 S.O.S. Parts 1-2, Post-Season/Series 02 Finale, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: They locked her in quarantine, like she was a monster, like she was dangerous. But she wasn’t. Not really. It was the thing that was in her.The thing that was possessing her.The thing, whatever it was, wasn’t her.But no one listened to him.They said she was dangerous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically _another_ Monolith AU, with me finally writing like a major idea of what would have happened if it had made Jemma a weapon against Inhumans.  
>  Hope you enjoy this one!

They locked her in quarantine, like she was a monster, like she was dangerous. But she wasn’t. Not really. It was the thing that was in her.

The thing that was possessing her.

The thing, whatever it was, wasn’t her.

But no one listened to him. 

They said she was dangerous.

That she was a risk to not just the Inhumans, not just to S.H.I.E.L.D. but to so many people as a whole.

But Fitz refused to believe that.

Because it wasn’t Jemma doing that.

No, it was that thing that had possessed her. It was because of what the Monolith had done to her.

“Hey,” he whispered to her as he crept down the stairs to her prison, scared that she was sleeping and that he would awaken her.

She rolled over on the bed, and gave a soft sad smile when she saw him.

Seeing her like that, Fitz already knew that today was going to be one of her better days, one of the days when he would be talking to Jemma and not _It_.

“You shouldn’t be here,” she said, sitting up and wrapping the blankets around her as he took his seat outside of her cell. “It’s too dangerous.”

He shook his head as though it were nothing.

She closed her eyes. Then opened them again. “Please Fitz,” she begged. “I don’t… I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t,” he said, his voice soft and gentle. “Plus,” he continued. “I couldn’t leave you alone today.”

She frowned, wondering what today was. Since she had returned from the Monolith, she had been locked in quarantine and was in and out of consciousness. They kept her sedated most of the time, scared. They were terrified of her, scared that she was dangerous.

And she was. The Monolith had changed her.

As soon as she came back, and was found on the cold concrete floor, they knew something was different, from the moment they found her, they knew that something was different. From the way that she was curled in on herself, from the way that she was muttering to herself, but the thing that really gave it away before the medical tests confirmed that something was different, was the markings on her body, ancient Kree symbols tattooed on her skin.

And the way that she had reacted when Lincoln and Skye had entered, the way something in her snapped. Something inside of her had just snapped, and she went for them, something feral and dangerous was in her, and it had taken Mack, Bobbi and Hunter along with May to be able to restrain her, and two rounds of ICER bullets to render her unconscious.

That’s why Coulson kept her sedated. Because he thought that if they kept her in a semi-conscious state, when _It_ wasn’t in control, it would help prevent any more incidents like that first one.

“Jems?” Fitz’s voice came, full of fear. “Are you okay?”

She blinked once, twice, coming back to her senses. “I think… I think so.” Lapses like this weren’t uncommon to her anymore. There were periods of times that extended hours where she had massive blanks in her mind.

He gave a smile at this but it was one that was tinged with sadness. He knew that she was suffering, just how much this was hurting her. But she never spoke of it. She didn’t want to burden anyone else. “I got you something,” he said, reaching behind his back where he had hidden the present.

“Oh Fitz, you shouldn’t have,” she replied as he showed her the present.

Fitz bit his lip nervously at this. “It’s your birthday Jems,” he replied, standing up and opening the cell door.

She froze, tensing up as she realised what he was doing. “No.”

“It’s okay,” he said, standing at the entrance. “I trust you. I _know_ you won’t hurt me.”

“But I don’t trust myself.”

She pulled her knees up to her chest, drawing herself into a small ball, as if trying to limit her contact with the outside world. “I’m scared Fitz,” she whispered, her voice low and close to breaking.

He dropped the present, the thing falling to the ground with a heavy thud, and ran to her, sitting on the bed beside her, wrapping her in his arms as she allowed her emotions to finally flow.

“Hey,” he whispered into her hair, holding her shaking her form. “Hey, it’s gonna be okay. We’re gonna fix this, like we do everything, okay? Together.”

“What happens if this can’t be fixed Fitz? What happens if this is who I am? A monster.”

“Hey,” he said, cupping her cheeks ever so gently in his hands and meeting her eyes, her brown ones meeting his blue ones. “Jemma Elizabeth Simmons, you, you are not a monster.”

“But I’m dangerous.”

He shook his head. “Nonsense.” He leaned in, and placed a kiss on her forehead. “You’re not. You’re just... We’re gonna solve this okay.”

She nodded, and allowed him to wipe away her tears. “I love you,” she whispered, meaning it more than anything she had ever said before.

“I love you too,” he replied, helping them both lie down on the bed together, her head curled up against his chest, him placing kisses to the crown of her head as he ran his hand up and down her back to reassure her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and thanks for checking out! All titles come from Monster by Imagine Dragons.


End file.
